


It's The Great Pumpkin Pie, Steve Rogers!

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the soft fluff, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, He's cute, I'm so over tags this morning, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Steve has a dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halloween fic, she's cute, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Y/n runs into her neighbor, Steve, at the farmers market and he takes off with the last pumpkin pie (After she recommends the pumpkin pie)! She doesn’t care how cute he and his dog think they are, she’s getting that pie!





	It's The Great Pumpkin Pie, Steve Rogers!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was posted on Tumblr forever ago as a little Halloween Oneshot and I am finally getting around to posting some of my one-shots on here. I'm so lazy. It’s just pure cuteness with Steve being adorable and a puppy. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

Steve Rogers.

The cute guy from 2D.

Y/n has spent many, many hours watching the beautiful blue-eyed man from across the hall. He came out of his apartment several times a day with his golden retriever, Liberty. They would walk down to the park and play ball, or Steve would grab some lunch and they would both come back with this bright, goofy smile on their faces that made her heart race. Liberty always looked cute and Steve was often covered in paint, but always cute. When she finally asked what was up with all the paint he told her he was an artist and working on his next few pieces for this gallery in SoHo.

One time, she had a feeling Steve was working on a large piece that had to be resting his apartment floor because Liberty had blue paint on her paws and left an imprint on her human’s… backside. When she told Steve, his cheeks turned bright red and she decided she really liked seeing him blush.

Overall, Y/n really liked living across the hall from Steve and Liberty. He was nice, always offered to take out her trash, if it was dark out he would walk her to the subway or wait with her to get a cab, he picked her up a newspaper when he went out, and always stopped to talk to her in the hall. She knew right when they met he was one of the few gentlemen left.

Today she learned she was dead wrong.  

Steve was a big, giant jerky jerk face who takes people advice and then uses it to steal their pumpkin pie!

There he stood like the pie thief he was. He wasn’t even trying to hide his crimes! He was just standing there, out in the open with his dumb bulging biceps in that too tight red flannel and his Timberlands looking like some kind of freakishly attractive lumberjack, stealing her pie! The one she told him she waits all year for. The one she said she always buys to pig out on as she watches scary movies while everyone else is out partying the night away.

Now, It was Halloween night and there was no time to get another one. Once they sell out that’s it till next year. They weren’t making any more pies which means either she was going without or she had to get some from the corner market by her apartment. They used gross canned filling and the pie crust was frozen!

Yeah. No thanks.

She was just going to steal it back. She doesn’t care how sweet he is, or how many newspapers he brings her, and she doesn’t care how cute Liberty is or how many face licks she gives.

After the terrible year she has had with work and her love life, then to find out her parents weren’t going to be home for the holiday season, which meant she was going to be alone from now until the New Years… She needed one thing that made her happy this time of year and this was her ticket to one night of happy.

That pie was hers.

Y/n stood up on her tip toes trying to spot Steve through the crowd, but he was too far ahead of her and with the rush of market patrons there was no way she would make it to him before he finished paying.

So, fine.

She’s got the lumberjacks address.

Steve hasn’t been this excited about Halloween in a long, long time. Probably since he was a kid when he would go around with Bucky and fill their pillowcases with candy. Tonight was going to beat all those of those nights put together. He just had a feeling.

He pulled the pumpkin pie out of his canvas shopping bag and set it on the counter, looking at Liberty who had her big brown eyes on display, begging for a bite. He grinned and scratched behind her ears. “Sorry, girl. Y/n went on about this pie for ten minutes. I’m not sharing.”

Liberty’s head dropped as she pouted, earning a chuckle from her human. “Let’s just see how tonight goes okay? Maybe a small bite.”

A sharp knocking rang through Steve’s apartment startling them both. Liberty moved in front of her human and Steve rolled his eyes at his protective three-year-old pup, gently pushing her to the side. “I think I’ll be okay girl. I doubt anyone wants to steal anything we own. Unless that pie is as good as Y/n said.”

Steve pulled the door open to find a very,  _very_ angry Y/n. He frowned as he held the door open for her, worry etching his beautiful features. “Hey, Y/n. Are you oka-“

Y/n stepped forward and poked him in his massive chest. If this was under normal circumstances she would have been seriously impressed by the wall of muscles he hides behind those flannels, but it wasn’t, and she could daydream about those babies later. “Listen here lumberjack-“

Steve’s frown deepened. “Lumberjack?”

“Hey, zip it!” She poked him again for emphasis.  “I thought we were friends Steve. I come over and play with Liberty when you’re gone too long, and you do that charming gentleman thing where you hold the door for me and take my trash out at night, but I have to say friends don’t do this Steve. They just don’t.”

He looked down at Liberty who had her ears down and her head ducked low, trying to avoid getting in trouble too. He looked back up at her and hunched his shoulders up in confusion, having the decency to look a bit sheepish. “You’re gonna have to give more to go on because I don’t know what you’re talking about, doll.”

Doll. She huffed. Trying to sweet talk her into forgetting about her pie? That wasn’t going to happen, Rogers!

Y/n narrowed her eyes and glanced by his large frame to HER pumpkin pie sitting on his counter. “You stole my pie. I told you about my secret farmer’s market with the incredible pumpkin pie this morning and then you went and stole it. You took the last one and now my whole night is ruined because you’re a sneaky cheating pumpkin thief!”

He cleared his throat to stop the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest and rubbed the back of his neck mumbling, “I actually bought it for you.”

She raised her hand jabbing her index in his face and opened her mouth like she was going to start in on him again, but her mouth slowly closed, and her hand dropped as she realized what he said. “Wait- what?”

“You mentioned how much you liked the pumpkin pie and how it was a tradition for you so when I saw there was only one left I figured I better get it. I wasn’t sure when you were going to make it there and it was really busy. I didn’t want you to miss out.” Steve shrugged like it was no big deal like everyone just goes out of their way like that for neighbors that attack them over pumpkin desserts.

“Oh…” She whispered, feeling every bit of foolish.

“I have to admit, it wasn’t completely selfless though.” He looked down to meet her gaze. “I was hoping you would maybe- Well, that you would want to share with me tonight. I mean- I could come over and bring Liberty if you don’t mind of course, and we could watch scary movies and eat pie.” His hands quickly shot up in defense.

“I bought my own apple pie!” He rushed out. “Which you're welcome to share if you want, but I promise not to touch your pumpkin pie.”

Y/n couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Cute Steve Rogers from across the hall bought her a pie and was asking her out on a date. Or, at least it sounded like a date.

She chewed on her bottom lip and glanced down at Liberty who was wagging her tail happily. Her face screaming, ‘Please, please date my dad!”

“Is this like a… date?” She asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

His cheeks flushed in the most adorable way and he ducked his head, giving her a slight nod. “Yeah, if you want it to be. If not, we can just stay friends and neighbors, but I would really like it to be a date.”

Part of her knew this would be a bad idea. With the way this year had been going 2018 seemed to be nothing but heartbreak and trouble. This would probably be no exception, but looking at Steve standing there with the same hopeful puppy eyes Liberty had, there was no way she was going to say no.

Besides, she’s always had a thing for painting lumberjacks.

“Okay,” She agreed “It’s a date.”

She walked back towards her door and waved for him to follow her across the hall. She had never seen him move so fast in the year she has known him. He grabbed both pies, his beer off the counter and hurried after her like a happy puppy on his way to the park. The actual puppy followed right behind him, both trotting merrily into her apartment.

Something told her Halloween was going to become her favorite holiday.


End file.
